Her
by littlemisssweetiepie
Summary: Cant really do summary's this is my first story i have written so please be nice. i have dyslexia but i thought i would try and write a story seeing as i love reading all of y'all's work.
1. Chapter 1

It has been nearly a month since he had taken Olivia; this is the women he took and sought to make his own, she was to strong willed and always acting like she was in control of the situations that he would put in front of her, acting like nothing he did boverd her in the slightest like she was wearing armour witch was imposable to penetrate no matter what he said to her, no matter what he told her about the things he had done to those girls, no matter what he told her about what her could do. Nothing fazed her until he turned the spot light on to her, asking her questions so many questions. How is she staying so calm? How is she not ripping my head of right now? Until the final one came "how's it feel to be a child of rape, huh,. How does it feel knowing that parts of that man who did that to your mother are inside you right now, that that man is part of you DNA and she has to look at you and feel love for you, the disgusting child witch is you" he said with hate visible in his eyes, but she stayed, still sitting there on the chair in front of him as if she hadn't heard a single word he had said. "but I guess you don't have to worry about that now, seems as the stupid drunken whore pretty much threw herself down the stairs and killed herself, huh" and there it was he had made a chip in the armour and it wasn't going to be hard to make a big crack in it now that there was a piece missing and with that she just stood up, like it didn't hurt her. Her partner that was in the room with her escorted her out and asked if she was ok, of course she said yes but he must have been one of the dumbest blokes around if I believed it to be true. The whole time he was in that room he just thought about how he was going to control her, how he was going to make her do anything he wished and there wasn't anything she would be able to do about it. He wanted to break her so badly and to be honest he thought that he did a pretty good job at it to. Just to see here there lying helplessly on the bed, with her hands restrained above her head tied on to a pole in the middle of the metal head bored, the smell of burnt flesh and strong spirit type drinks still lingering in the air from the few hours they had already spent together. And then it happened, the bar that she had had her hands bound to came lose as if right on cue like she had demanded it to. And with that he was on the flaw.

She had bested him and thought it paned him to admit it she had won. It was her who put him in here, it was her who beat him nearly to death and stuck him in this god forsaken prison but still it was her he thought about ,every night and day he lay in this stupid claustrophobic fucking cell. It was her on that bed so helpless with those beautiful big brown tear soaked eyes, that was pleading for him, pleading for him to stop hurting her and with that she was broken the infamous Olivia Benson pleading, begging , crying.

It's about 11pm now and he has been woken up and bought in to one of the many holding rooms were the guards have their special one on one talks with the inmates, you know the kind of room that has no security cameras and the people who leave that room always seem to have a lot more blood on their clothing and more brakes in there bodies' than they did when they entered the room.


	2. Chapter 2

He entered the room and sat down on the chair on the other side of the boxed space opposite a mysterious man whom had yet to speak a word to him. There was something about the man but he couldn't place it. Had he seen him be for? Had he heard someone talking about him? About the tall, well put together man, with the shot marine buzz cut that defined his facial fetches. The man that was sitting poised and upright compared to the slumped man in shackles and orange jumpsuit that was himself that slumped before him. How it is he knows about this man? How can he seem so familiar and yet he had never met him be for?

A few minutes passed and not a word had either of them spoken. Just staring, watching, waiting for the other to make the first move. The man restrained spoke first "ok,. .." he said shrugging his shoulders, with a sound of his metal cuffs hitting the metal table disturbing the silence as he did "well this is fun and all but sitting here in silence is what I do in my cell so if this is all we are going to do I would very much so like to go back there." The free man across the table just stared back for a little while "I'm gunnu kill you" he whispered with a calm and soft voice as if the word he said were totally different to the ones that came out of his mouth. An evil chuckle resonated throughout the room. "And what is the reason you are going to do this may I ask" he sounded so cocky. It was infuriating to the man that now stood opposite him, removing himself from the black almost looking trench coat and rolling his sleeves up.

Outside the room it is not as quiet as it was before, something is going on but he can't tell what.

The man is still rolling up his sleeves. 1,2,3,and with that he was no longer on the chair he was once sat upon, now he was laying on the uneven stone flaw that hurt like a bitch when he fell on it. Hands still chained he pushed himself to he's knees and BAM he was lifted like a skimming stone you through across water and watch it bounce as it was weightless on to the wall behind him in a throat slam. His head now bloody from the impact with the wall and his eye socket now bruised by the impact of the man's fist.


End file.
